


Rites

by Sally M (sallymn)



Category: The Magnificent Seven
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor, Old West, Series 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-12
Updated: 2009-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a snippet of talk following Working Girl...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rites

**Rites**

****

"It's all part of bein' initiated, JD," Buck said kindly, with that serious look that JD had learned not to trust an inch.

"Initiated?"

"Into manhood, o'course."

"Not that it's your business, Buck, but in case you didn't notice, thanks t'you and the other guys I didn't get initiated into _anythin'_!" Damn. He hadn't meant to admit that, or to squeak like that at the end.

Buck didn't laugh - which was good, because he really didn't much want to shoot Buck, not that much anyhow - but went on in that smoothly benevolent voice that _made_ him want to. "That's what I mean, kid. Part of bein' initiated is... not bein' initiated, least not the first time."

A silence.

"Or second, third... or mebbe..."

"Shut _up_, Buck!"

The older man grinned, and clapped him on the back. "Not t'worry, JD. 'Nother thing you learn when you're becomin' a man, is that all good things come t'those who wait."

"Like _you_ ever do? So tell the truth, how many times did you not get... initiated back then, Buck?"

"Ah now, y'see, with me it's - now how'd ya say it," and he winked, "ol' Buck is just what Ez calls 'the 'ception that proves the rule'..."

  


  
**\- the end -**   


**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompts 'JD' and 'initiation'


End file.
